Their New Start
by enterprisefan13
Summary: After the events in Turn About By Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin, Michael and Maria are beginning their new lives. In Califonia. But not everything goes as planned.    Disclamier: I do not own Roswell, anything associated with it, or the Turnabout
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a fic that follows after the novel "The Turnabout" By Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin. I think Maria was really mean in that novel. Like really mean. Anyway, hope that this is in character, if not, please let me know.

Chapter One

Michael grunted as he pushed a suitcase into the back seat of a Jetta. He was guy, and guys only pack the essentials. A couple pairs of underwear, and a couple pairs of clothes. Maybe shampoo and deodorant, if there's room. Even now, with a life changing trip, he'd only packed one suitcase. He'd told Maria the same, pack light. He should have known she'd never listen. She never did. After four years of on again off again relationship, one would think that he'd know what she'd do. And he did. But that didn't mean that he had to like it.

When he came to pick her up, she had a humongous stack of suitcases behind her. After ten minutes of arguing over it, she pulled the "my life was changed dramatically because of you." And not in a good way. So here he was, stacking suitcase after suitcase into the Jetta. God, would it kill her not to pack every pair of shoes she owns? While he was musing about that, the door behind him opened and slammed shut. "Space boy, Mom wants to talk to you." Maria called. She stood with her hands on her hips, in a no nonsense kind of way. He groaned, but bent back up, out of the car. "You've got it easy. She can't try to make you stay because she gave birth to you." She said.

"That's true. Let's just hope that she doesn't try to kill me for taking her only child away."

"Yes, let's hope." She laughed, and shoved him a little. "Stop stalling. Face it like a man, alien, whatever." Michael scowled, but went inside anyway. He followed the familiar way to the livingroom, and pushed open the door. He stuck his head around the door.

"Ms. Deluca?" He called, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I'm here Michael." She said. He lifted his eyes, and saw her sitting in the armchair. Her legs were tucked underneath her body, and a blanket covered her lap. She motioned for him to take a seat on the couch. He sat down cautiously , sitting on the edge of the cushion, with his hands clasped. They stared at each other in silence. "Michael..." She started, "I want you to know, that over the years, you've become like family." She paused to look at him.

"Thanks."

"And since you're like family, I can tell you exactly what I think." He gave her a look, "Not that I don't anyway..." she amended. "I have trusted you with my daughter many times. You two were together for more than a year straight in a van. And you dated for a while before that. So, just wondering, when am I going to be with my daughter?"

Michael looked at her, collecting his thoughts. What was there to say? Sure she now knew he was an alien, but that didn't mean he could tell her everything about what they had done. And that didn't mean it made up for the time she lost. Even now, the way she was looking at him, made him feel like an insect being examined. She was looking at him like she had never seen him before. Like he would pop out of a shell and eat her or something.

"Ms. Deluca, I know that you want to be with her, but she's grown up. She hates it in this town. She's always talking about not wanting to waitress for the rest of her life. And an opportunity has come up, that will shut her up about it for the rest of my life. So hell yeah, I'm going for it!" He stated, leaning back against the cushions, waiting for a reply. Ms. Deluca looked at him, with what he took as a surprised expression.

"Don't you think I know how she wants out? I know. But I'm not exactly happy with my nineteen year old daughter shacking up with her boyfriend! I've been down that road, and believe me, it's not pretty. Besides, who knows how long you'll be together this time before you break up again."

"I know. But if any FBI come into town, she needs to be protected. And I'll be damned if I'm not here to protect her!"

"Max is here."

"Max has Liz to worry about. Besides, where we're going, there'll be a Protector."

"Protector? Is that an alien thing?" She asked hesitantly, like talking about it made it more real. He brushed a hand through his hair.

"Um, yeah. He's going to help me with my powers. My original Protector Nasedo, wasn't much help when he was alive. And Langley... let's just say that he needs someone to protect."

"I'm not trusting my daughter with someone who can't protect his original people!" She said, her eyes flashing dangerously. Michael sighed.

"I will protect her, you know I will. She's not going to change her mind. She's always going on and on about how she wants to get out of Roswell, to start over. This is the chance."

It was Ms. Deluca's turn to sigh.

"I know, I know. That's a part of being a Deluca woman. Stubborn as a mule." Michael scoffed. "Oh, you've experienced it?:"

"More times that than any man should experience in a lifetime from multiply women."

"Well that's what you get for choosing a Deluca woman. Good thing you're a stubborn man, cause she's gonna need it." There was again silence. "Promise she'll be in one piece for a long, long time."

"I promise."

"Alright, come here, before I change my mind." She said, getting to her feet. She put her arms out, and hugged him. She patted his back, and after a while, let go.

"Thanks, Ms. Deluca, for everything." He said. They walked out the front door, to find Maria sitting on the hood of the car. She got up when saw her mom. They hugged, and kissed each other on the cheek.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too honey."

Michael got into the driver's seat, and Maria into the passenger. They drove off in silence, that was soon broken. "Michael?"

"What?"

"Why do you get to drive?"

"Because I let you pack all of those damn suitcases." She huffed. "And because I thought you'd want one more look around Roswell before we leave. It mattered more to you than me." Maria nodded slightly, before looking out the window again. It was silent for about ten minutes, before she broke it again.

"Michael?"

"What?"

"Do you think we'll ever come back?" She asked, in a small voice. Sure they were starting over, but this is where it all began. And where Alex was buried.

"I don't know." He said honestly, as they passed the "Welcome to Roswell Sign."

A/N: I know a lot didn't happen yet, but thing will start to soon. I don't know if it was in character, but I hope so. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Metallica or Tabasco sauce, or Coke a Cola. I do however own random characters, like the annoying waitress

The old Jetta pulled into a diner at the side of the road. They hadn't been traveling long, but Maria insisted that she had to pee. Maybe after all the times she used that excuse on the cops, she got a bladder problem. Who knows? All Michael wanted was her not to pee in his new used car. They had barely stopped moving when she jumped out of the car. "I guess I'll stay here then." He called after her. She ignored him, and instead ran faster. He shook his head, she was crazy. Well, there wasn't much to do except wait. He turned on the radio, then quickly turned it off again. It was crap Christian rock music. He was really wishing he hadn't packed his Metallica CDS in the his suitcase, which happened to be at the very bottom of the pile in the back. He glanced at the radio clock. Did it really take that long to pee? She should be back by now. He was starting to get worried. You know, even though they thought that the Special Unit was gone, they had been wrong before. So he got out of the car, and trying to be inconspicuous as he walked. He scratched the back of his head, and looked at his feet as he walked. He reached for the doorhandle, and as he did, someone barreled into him. The person bounced a little, and he reached out to steady them. "Maria?" He asked, looking down at her. She appeared to be a little out of breath, and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Michael... I was just coming to get you."

"To get me? Maria, we have to get going. I told Langley we'd be there by now." Michael said. Maria rolled her eyes, and pointed behind her.

"Yeah, well tell Miss "You can't use the bathroom unless you pay", that." He groaned. Damn.

"Why didn't you come back out then? We could have gone to a gas station, and not have paid to use the bathroom!"

"I thought she was kidding! The only reason I was even going to be allowed outside after I got out of the bathroom , was because I told her my boyfriend was waiting outside. She was letting me get you, saying it would be rude to just leave you out there. But I know she just wanted another customer to get money out of."

"Yeah, well let's get this over with." Maria smiled and looped her arm with his.

"That's the spirit!" She said as they approached the seating waitress. She lead them to a booth, and then left, saying that she'd be back in a couple of minutes. "Just don't give her a big tip, alright?" She whispered. He looked at the menu. Nothing extraordinary, in fact, he could probably make all of this stuff, powers not withstanding. No wonder they had to bribe people into buying stuff from here. "Not exactly mouth watering, huh?" Maria said, a smirk on her face. Michael couldn't help thinking again that they were on the same mind wave. Before he could respond, the waitress came back. She stood above them, chewing gum loudly.

"Want to start out with drinks?" She asked, smacking her lips. Michael and Maria looked at each other.

"Yeah, a coffee would be good." Maria said. Michael sent her a look.

"Do you think that's a good idea? Especially because of your bladder problem." Michael said. Maria glared at him.

"Shut up." She said. Michael shrugged, a smirk on his face. The waitress cleared her throat loudly.

"Are you gonna order, or should I leave you two with your personal issues?" She asked impatiently. "I got other customers waiting." She said, waving her pen. Michael and Maria looked around her. There only appeared to be one more couple, and they had their food already.

"Um, yeah, I'll get a drink. A Coke? Oh, and if you have any Tabasco sauce, I'd like that brought with the drinks."

"Sure" The waitress said curtly. They watched her walk away with similar looks of disgust.

"Defiantly a small tip." Maria said, shaking her head. This menu was horrible. She was regretting forcing Michael to pull over here. "Michael..."

"Hmm?"

"You're sure that Langley is all good about me coming?" She asked. Michael looked up at her, his eyes narrowing.

"What, you don't trust me?" He asked, his voice dangerous. She glared back at him.

"Don't be a bone head, alright? I don't trust the" She leaned in, "Czechoslovakian is all."

"He saved all of our lives."

"I know. But I'm not Czechoslovakian is all, and you are. Maybe he thought he'd convince you more if he said that I got a record deal too."

"Stop being dramatic. He's not into deceiving us." Maria gave him a look, "Alright, maybe he is. But he wants money. And if you get a record deal from his company, and make money, then he'll get rich. It's all in the math." Michael said. Maria nodded. That was true. Rich snobby produces like Langley did like money. She still didn't trust him. She's have to make sure he didn't pull one over on Michael. The waitress came back with their drinks, and a half full bottle of Tabasco sauce.

"Ready to order?" She asked, chewing her gum loudly.

"I am. Michael?" Maria said. He nodded. "Alright, I'd like a hamburger with a side of fries. No onions."

"Alright." The waitress said in a bored tone. "Sir?"

"Yeah, I'll get the double cheeseburger with the bacon on top. And I'd like to get the chocolate cake for dessert. Oh, and another bottle of Tabasco sauce when that comes please." The waitress's eyes widened, but she grabbed their menus and walked away.

"Michael." Maria whispered, "Not exactly hiding, now are we?" She asked. Michael was pouring all of the half-full Tabasco sauce bottle into his Coke.

"What?" He asked, his mouth full of soda, some of it spilling out as he talked. She smacked his shoulder, but she was smiling as she did so. This was the old Michael, and the old Maria. She had missed this. The waitress hadn't reappeared yet, and it was occurring to Maria that they didn't have napkins, or utensils. She scoffed.

"If this woman worked for Mr. Parker she would have fired long ago. She wouldn't have lasted for a minute." She said. "I worked my ass off there."

"Uh huh." He said drinking the rest of his coke. He's heard this story plenty of times. She was glad that she didn't have to work there anymore, but she wanted everyone to know that she was a damn good waitress. "Look, since I have to spend money here, next time you have to pee, we're stopping at whatever gas station I want." Michael said. Maria crossed her arms. The waitress set their orders down in front of them with a plop.

"Eat up." She said, and walked away.

"Lovely woman." Michael said. He practically lathered his burger in Tabasco sauce, before taking a large bite out of it. She'd never get used to that. She'd finished first, and decided to go to the bathroom, just in case. When she passed the waitress on the way, Maria muttered,

"I bought food bitch, don't stand in my way." When she came back, Michael was waiting for her at the door. "You leave a tip?" She asked as they walked to the car.

"Yup."

"Michael!"

"I didn't say that I left a good tip." He said, ducking beneath the top of the car door. She smiled, and did so too.

She could tell he was tired, even if he was trying to hide it. They had traveled for a long time endlessly since the diner. And they were very close to Hollywood now, but she didn't want him risking going into that kind of traffic tired. She had to somehow make him think she was the one that needed the rest. "Michael, look at the time. It's midnight. I'm sure Langley wouldn't mind us coming in tomorrow. We're already late." She said. "Come on, I need to sleep! We've been on the road for hours, and I think I've been pretty good about it. But for goodness sake, I need sleep. And not in the car. A hotel. A decent hotel!" She said.

"Fine. But tomorrow you don't say a word about food or having to pee tomorrow."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She said, smiling to herself. Worked every time. They pulled into the parking lot of a hotel. "Do you think we should leave all of our stuff out here?" Michael shrugged.

"It's that or having to carry all of it back out tomorrow. And that takes more time." He said. Maria agreed that it would be a pain. She followed him to their room, and Michael face planted onto the top of bed. Maria pushed him, to roll him over, and pulled the sheets far enough down to get him under them. Then she pulled them over him. She walked away to go take a shower, marveling at how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping.

Michael awoke in a start. Where was he? He was frenzy until he remembered that he was in hotel with Maria. Maria. He reached out next to him. She was there. But, something was wrong. She was shaking. He turned to look at her. She was crying and talking in her sleep. "No, no. Michael! No, don't put him in the white room! No! I'll do anything! No, he hasn't done anything to get dissected. MICHAEL!" She shouted. He grabbed her, and held her in his arms.

"Shhh. I'm here, I'm here. I'm safe. It's Ok. Sh." He said, petting her hair. She started to calm down, and they fell asleep again, with their arms around each other.

A/N: At this point I feel like I'm writing this for just me, because I don't know if you guys like it. So PLEASE REVIEW so I can know. Alright, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Metallica or Hollywood.

Chapter Three

Maria stretched as she slowly woke up. It took her a minute to remember where she was, as she looked around the room slowly. Right, a hotel near Hollywood, with Michael. Michael, where was he? She pushed the blankets off of her, and swung her legs off of the side. The hotel room was small, so she didn't have to walk far until she figured out where he gone. She leaned against the door, and heard the sound of water pattering against the floor. He was taking a shower. She should changed too, so they could leave as soon as he got of the bathroom. In her haste, she hadn't seen the suitcase on the bottom of the bed. She realized that Michael must have brought her suitcase and his suitcase in while she was still asleep. She wondered how he could be so insensitive sometimes, but randomly sensitive like times like this?

Michael exited the bathroom, toweling his hair. Langley had told him not to have "girly" hair when he came. So he waited until the last possible moment to cut his hair. It wasn't as short as when he had been a sophomore, which was probably for the best. No one would want an actor who looked liked he was attacked with a bottle of hair gel. It was, however, shorter. Just above his ears. He wasn't surprised to find Maria sitting on the edge of the bed, all dressed and with her hair brushed. She looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "What?" He said.

"Nothing. It's just strange going to bed with someone having one haircut, and waking up to them having a totally different one." Maria said. Michael nodded. Maria pushed herself off of the bed. "I hope you got good sleep last night. Because I have feeling that today is gonna be a long day." If traffic in New York City was bad, she hated to think what traffic in Hollywood was like. She realized that Michael hadn't said anything. He was still looking at her, in a way that looked more like examining than romantic. "What's wrong?" She asked. Michael looked startled, and put a hand behind his head.

"Uh, n-nothing. Come on, we've got to go." He said.

"Okay." She was kinda confused, but grabbed her suitcase. She knew that something was up with him, but she knew that he wasn't about to tell her. He kept glancing over his shoulder, like he was checking her for something. That was odd. He usually only reserved looks like that for times when their lives were endangered. They were at the car now, and he grabbed the suitcase from her, and threw it in the back with his.

"I called Langley. He was pissed that we were late, but he said that if we get there today, there shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"Oh, Ok. So you're gonna drive over the speed limit to get there, right?" Maria said. Michael grinned. "Yeah, well for your information buddy , that's illegal."

"Do I look like I care?" Michael said, turning on the car.

"Yeah, well good luck breaking the law when the traffic is so compact."

"It can't be that bad..."

"Oh please. We're not in Roswell anymore." She said. He had no response to that, as he pulled out of the hotel parking lot. She did know cities better, considering she had been to New York City for a while. But they didn't have a choice anymore. They were already late, and Michael knew that was bad. Langley was the guy calling the shots, and there was nothing that they could do to change it.

They only drove for about an hour before they hit the traffic. They hadn't moved in fifteen in minutes, when Michael stuck his head out the window and yelled a string of swear words. "Michael..." Maria said, laying a hand on his arm. "you getting upset is not going to make traffic any better. And this traffic isn't as bad as it would have been if we had waited for longer to leave."

"Yeah, I guess so. Can you reach back and get my Metallica CDS?" He asked.

"No, no, no. I am not listening to Metallica the whole time we're in the car. Uh-huh." She said, with hand motions.

"Well if you've got something better, which I doubt you do, why don't you put it on then?" He asked. Maria leaned down, and pulled a case from somewhere near the door. She smiled proudly as she held it up. "What's that?" He asked, not looking, because the god damn traffic had finally starting moving. Maria didn't respond, but put it in the CD player. Her voice starting out of the speakers. It was the demo he had given Langley. He bit back a groan. "I know these songs. Come on, just a little Metallica?"

"Only if you never want me to talk to you again." She said. That wouldn't be so bad. Michael thought, but held it in. That wouldn't help him any. He'd just get slapped, and most likely yelled for being a jerk. And he didn't need that right now. His road rage would probably be worse than it was if he did.

After what seemed like hours, they were finally approaching Langley's house. They glanced at each other, in anticipation. In front of them was a black iron gate, that was closed. They gave the name Michael Guerin and Maria Deluca into the tiny black box, and the doors opened for them. A woman rushed out of the house as they approached. "Miss. Deluca, Mr. Guerin, I am sorry, but Mr. Langley had to run off for some business." Said the lady.

"That's alright. When is he coming back?"

"He didn't say. But here, we can help you with your luggage. I am sure that you would like to rest up before he gets back." They shrugged, and a few more people came out of the house. They started getting the luggage out of the car, each carrying as many suitcases as humanly possible.

"Hey!" Michael called, not comfortable with people touching his things.

"Michael, calm down. They're just carrying your things into your room." Maria said, following behind them. He wasn't so sure, but followed behind her. The "servants" lead them up the stairs. They stopped at a door, and motioned for Michael to enter. When Maria tried to enter, they stopped her.

"No Miss. Only Mr. Guerin's room. Your's is down this way." A man said, motioning with his arm. She and Michael exchanged a quick glance. They hadn't been separated from each other since graduation. They always slept in the same room. But apparently, they had no choice this time. Maria stepped into her room, and looked around. It was nice, and had it's own bathroom. She noticed that there was paper all around. The person who choose this room defiantly knew how to decorate. They had made it a room for a musician.

Michael, however, was not liking his room too much. It wasn't his style. After living in his own apartment, he was used to choosing what his living space looked like. And he wasn't liking the look his room had now. He would have to change the color and look later. Right now, he was going to take a nap. As he laid down on the bed, the door opened. He knew that it must be Maria, because the others would have knocked. She pepped her head around the corner. "Hi." She said.

"Hi. Kinda weird, huh, to have our own rooms?"

"Yeah, tell me about it." She said, standing with her hands in her pockets. Michael patted next to him, and Maria crawled next to him. He pulled her close to him, and rested his chin on the top of her head. Pretty soon, they had fallen asleep.

A/N: I know, that once again, nothing much happened. But I needed lead way into getting California. I hope that this was still in character, and please review to let me know how I'm doing. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just always thought Langley was a jerk, so that's why he comes across as one in this story.

Disclaimer: Once again, don't own Tabasco sauce, or Coco Puffs or anything that doesn't belong to me.

Chapter Four

Langley stood in the doorway, watching them sleep. They were practically cuddling. This was exactly why he had given them two rooms. So they wouldn't get distracted. He watched for a few more minutes, before knocking loudly on the wooden door. Michael jerked awake first, quickly glancing at the doorway, his eyes wary. Then he softly nudged Maria. "Maria, Maria, wake up." He whispered. Maria moaned, but Langley could tell she was starting to wake up.

"What?" She asked, as she yawned. Michael nudged her shoulder, and pointed to the door. She sat up, having the manners to look embarrassed. She tried to tidy up her hair, while trying to make her clothing look good too. "Oh, we didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously." Langley replied cooly. "Well, it is early. I suggest you get changed, and then we'll meet in the kitchen, we have a lot to discuss." He said, turning.

Michael and Maria looked at each other, then shrugged.

When Michael entered the kitchen, only Langley was there. There was a variety of cereal on the counter, along with a bottle of Tabasco sauce. There was also chili powder. Michael took a seat, and grabbed the box of Coco Puffs, and the bottle of Tabasco sauce. "I've never understood why you three like Tabasco sauce. My kids liked Chili Powder." Said Langley, sitting down across from Michael. He grabbed a packet of Chili Powder, and dumped it in his cereal, which was then followed by milk. Michael gave a half-smile before dumping Tabasco sauce into his own bowl.

"Yeah. It's an acquired taste I guess." Michael said, taking a large spoon full. Langley watched him carefully.

"Yes, I guess so. Just like certain women." He said. Michael looked up quickly, a look of shock on his face. Maybe he shouldn't have brought that subject up just yet. Luckily, before Michael could come up wit ha response, Maria came skipping into the kitchen. He hair was in braids, and she was humming a tuneless song. As she passed Michael, she brushed her hand against his back, before sitting down beside him.

"The last time we were here, I might have mentioned it, but I love your bathrooms!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, I do believe you mentioned that. But it doesn't hurt to hear it again. It's good to know that all that money for the showers didn't go to waste." Langley said. Maria nodded, only half- listening. Her eyes roamed the cereal in front of her. Michael attempted to hide a smirk behind his spoon.

"So, got anything for non- 'Czechoslovakians?'" Maria asked. Langley raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, it's her stupid pet name for aliens." Michael explained, and Maria slapped him in the arm.

"Oh, well. All of this food is what you'd call "human safe." You don't have to add the spice. We just like things..."

"Extra sweet and spicy." She interrupted. "Yeah, I know." She grabbed for a bowl, and some random cereal. Langley and Michael exchanged looks. Langley set his bowl down, and Michael followed suit.

"Michael, we have things to discuss. Privately." Langley said. Michael nodded, and started to get up. Maria put a hand on his wrist, a protest forming on her lips.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Michael said, leaning down to peck her softly on the lips. He and Langley reached the door, before Langley turned around to face her.

"Oh, I almost forgot Ms. Deluca. Your band is coming in twenty minutes so you can start working with them."

"My band?" Maria said, her voice loud. Langley laughed.

"Don't worry. They're all very good, and they will do whatever you say. You will play the music you have written. It's very good." Maria relaxed at those words.

Michael followed Langley out of the room, and up a pair of stairs, into what appeared his office. Langley went to the large desk at the back of the room, and pulled something from it. Michael automatically tensed up. Langley stood non moving, before turning slowly. He handed Michael a large wade of paper. Michael looked down at it, curious. "Is this a script?" He said.

"You know it. It's not a big role, you know. You have line, and then get blown up. But it's something. I had to pull a lot of strings in order for you to get the role." Langley said.

"Uh- thanks. I won't let you down."

"Yeah, you better not. And about me training you, that might have to be on hold. I am a producer, a busy man. I mean, yeah, I'll train you, but it's not like an everyday thing."

"Oh, sure. I guess."

"And I'd suggest you get a day job. I'm letting you stay here, but it's gonna take a while for your girlfriend to even get a record out. And then I'm gonna have to see if they like it. In the mean time, I'm using my money for her supplies, and resources." Michael didn't respond as he turned to go. "Oh, Michael, I also suggest you study that script. Filing begins in a few days." Michael gritted his teeth. Why were all of the protector a- holes? Maybe that's why they were made protectors. So the rulers could get them off the damn planet, and leave everyone else alone!

Downstairs, Maria wasn't having much luck either. Her drummer had showed up half an hour late, her bass wasn't tuned, and her guitar player was trying to hit on her. She really missed her and Alex's band. The only good thing was that the bass player was a girl, and seemed genuinely sorry for being late. Now, they were attempting to even write a song. She had a lot of songs already written, but she thought that it would be nice to have a song made by the band, together. So far, it wasn't working out well. The guitar player, Axel, kept trying to have the word breasts in the song. And Alicia, the bass player, was trying to make things rhythm that just didn't rhythm. And worst of the all, the drummer, would not stop playing some random, annoying beat, while they were discussing the song. At one point, Maria gave a small yell, and left the room. She gulped down a glass of water, wishing that she had her cedar oil to calm her down. When she reentered the room, there was silence. "What?" She asked. The drummer shrugged, then went back to his awful beat. Maria followed Alicia's gaze. Michael was walking upstairs, with what appeared to be a script in his hands. He was muttering something that she couldn't hear. Alicia grabbed onto the sleeve of Maria's blouse, her eyes never leaving Michael's figure.

"Who is that?" She whispered. "Cause he is fine." Maria threw a glance at her.

"That would be my boyfriend, Michael. He and I are staying here, as guests of Mr. Langley."

"Oh, well, forget my last comment then." Alicia said.

"Not likely." Maria mumbled under her breath. "Well, I think we're down for today. See you tomorrow." She said. She didn't even wait for them to leave, before going upstairs, and sneaking behind Michael to hug him from behind. He gave a yell of surprise.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Maria chuckled.

"Hey, it's not every day that I can sneak up on you, and you not notice. What's that?" She asked, motioning to the script in his hands.

"Nothing." He said, trying to maneuver around her. She grabbed it from him, and ignored the yell of "hey!" She looked through it, looking for the highlighted part, which would be his lines. She only found one, and it was a very short sentence.

"Michael..." She said, her voice sad.

"I know." He said, grabbing it back. "That's why I have an interview today. You know, get the lay of the land, and start getting used to it here."

"Great, I'll go with you."

"No!" He said quickly. "I mean, no thanks. I don't want to get your hopes up. But if I get it, you can probably visit as often as you like."

"Alright, deal." Maria said.

A/N: Next chapter, we will see where Michael works. Yay! Please, please review. I am really thinking that no one cares about this story.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm going to say this at the beginning too, PLEASE ,PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter Five

Michael stared down at the note in his hand, then at the building in front of him. The lights were out, but there was a "Yes, we're open" sign in the window." Michael wandered into the building, looking around as he entered. "Hello?" He called, not seeing anyone. "Anyone here?" There was rustling from behind the bar someone where.

"Who's there?" Called a voice that sounded ancient. Or the person was a smoker. Michael looked below the bar, but didn't see anyone.

"It's Michael Guerin. I thought that Langley called in earlier." He said, uncomfortable with talking to an unseen person. There was a thud, and a groan. In a few moments, a small, elderly man stood behind the bar. He wiped his hands on the apron that hung around his neck. Then he stuck his hand out to Michael. Michael took it, warily.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." The man glanced around the room. "Sorry it's so messy. I forgot that you were getting sent here. Got a resume?"

"Uh yeah." Michael said. He pulled out a crumpled resume from his pocket. The man took it, turning away from Michael. Michael scratched his eyebrow, examining random things on the wall. "I want to let you know, that despite the lack of work on that thing, I can do work. I can tend a bar. My foster father taught me how to make drinks before I could ride a bike." The man didn't respond. Awkward silence encompassed them. Michael wished that he knew what was going on inside the man's head.

"No, no, Mr. Guerin, this is enough."

"That's Ok. Thanks for taking a look. I understand." Michael said, turning towards the door. He wasn't disappointed. When you don't look forward to anything, they, or it, can't let you down. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, where do you think you're going? I expect my employees to show respect."

"Employees? I'm hired?" The old man smiled. Well, his boss now, smiled.

"That's right son. I admit your job history isn't that impressive. But when you said that you were taught how to tend a bar at a young age... that convinced me. And I knew it must be the truth. Because no one would even think to make up a lie like that."

"Thank you sir. I won't let you down, Mr. Uh- Mr..." Michael said, realizing he hadn't caught his name.

"Call me John. I don't give a damn about that formality crap. I was just jerking your chain." He looked at Michael. "I'll tell you what. Business is kinda slow, but I pay well. You'll always have pay at the end of the week. It's just you and another boy, working here. Come by at eight, and I'll get you working right away.

"Yes sir." Michael said.

"Cut out the sir crap." John barked. Michael smirked. He had a feeling that he was gonna like it here.

He was not liking it here. The music was from like the fifties, and so far, they hadn't had many customers. The place was as dead as a doornail. Seriously, he and the other guy who worked there started playing poker, just to pass the time. "Hey, dude, not to be gushy or anything, but how why did you come here? All the way from wherever it is you come from." They guy said, folding the deck.

"Well -"

"Rick."

"-Rick, first off I'm from Roswell."

"New Mexico?"

"Is there any other one? And second of all, I don't want to talk about it." Michael said. The guy shrugged, and then just started talking.

"Well I don't think I'd want to leave that place. I mean, all the alien insights, and the total cover up. Everybody knows that it was one."

"Yeah, well when you grow up about it, you never want to hear of a UFO ever again." Michael said, shoving a small pile of peanuts into the already small hill of them.

"Well I think that's bull crap. But have been like a girl or something." Michael threw a glance at him, his cards still held in front of his face. "Ok, so yeah. A girl. That's it! You got screwed over by some girl, and rather than face her, you got out of there."

"No, but good try." Michael snapped.

"Just keep telling yourself that buddy." Rick said. The bell on the door clanged, and Michael and Rick jumped off the bar counter, attempting to make it look like they were working. Rick had a cloth, and was making it look like he was trying to clean the counter top. Michael had a glass in his hands, with a cloth. When he saw who it was, he stopped his pretense. Rick nudged him the ribs. "Dude, what are you doing? We've got some real customers, look alive!" Michael rolled his eyes, and Rick nudged him even harder in the ribs. "Dude, dude, look. I told you this wasn't that bad of a job. There's a hot girl, over there. Blonde hair, all wavy and stuff." He turned to Michael, a grin on his face. "You don't have to mope around about the girl back home. You can get girls like that to forget about that one at home." Michael's jaw tightened, and his fists clenched.

"No. I told you I don't have a girl back in Roswell."

"And I told you that was bull crap." Rick said, out of the side of his mouth.

"Hey dick wad- that's my girl!" Michael said, pointing at Maria. Rick's jaw dropped.

"Dude, she's hot."

"Yeah, heard you the first time." Michael muttered. "Just don't say it again." Rick put his hands up defensively.

"Sorry, sorry. Won't do it again." He said. Maria walked over to the bar, a smile on her lips.

"Hi." She said. Rick didn't respond, but turned to face the bottles of alcohol.

"Hi." Michael said, leaning over the bar, to peck her on the cheek. "Listen, I'm sorry, but I can't serve you an alcoholic drink, but I can give you like ginger ale or something." Maria pouted.

"But you're underage." She whined. Michael put a hand over her mouth, and make a shushing motion. But it was too late, Rick had heard her.

"What? Not cool."

"Shhhh. Sh." Michael said, grabbing for him.

"I need this job dude. I really need it. I do anything for you keep your mouth shut."

"Anything?" Rick said, looking at Maria.

"Not in a million years." She spat.

"Yeah, well I'm just gonna have to get the boss."

"NO!" Michael yelled, and a glass exploded next to him. Rick turned around, a look of astonishment of his face.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. Maria and Michael exchanged looks of worry.

A/N: I was thinking about bringing this character Rick into their circle of friends. What do you think? I need reviews to know if this is written well. PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I realized that I have a lot of typos. So if someone wants to beta, please tell me. I'd appreciate it.

Disclaimer

Chapter Six

Maria was pacing, and Michael had his face covered with his hands. "I can't believe this, I can't believe this." Maria wailed.

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to think!" Michael barked. Maria bit back a nasty remark. Michael rose, his hands through his hair. "Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe he won't remember."

"Won't remember? Michael, the guy just fainted. He didn't go through a mind warp." Michael winced at mind warped, but Maria continued. "What are you going to tell him? 'Oh, you just imagined it. It was in your mind.'" Michael swung towards her.

"What do you suggest?" Michael asked. Maria approached, and placed a hand on his arm, looking his straight in the eyes. They stared at each other, before Michael started backing away. "No, Maria, no. We are not bringing another person into this secret!" Maria crossed her arms.

"Then I guess you're going to have to kill him."

"For the last time, I'm sorry that I suggested that it would have been better if you were dead!" Michael yelled. Rick was starting to stir, and Maria started to move toward him. Michael held out his arm, but she maneuvered around it.

"Maybe he'll feel better about waking up to someone who didn't have a glass explode next to them." Maria pointed out. Rick groaned, and started to sit up. He was holding his head, and looked around confused.

"What, what happened?" He asked. He looked at Maria, his eyes wide. Maria rubbed his back in a comforting way.

"You fainted." Maria said. Rick turned bright pink, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, that's embarrassing." Rick said, sitting fully up. Michael walked closer, and Rick paled. He put his hands up in front of him. "Dude. Back away from me. Ok? I don't know what you did, but it was scary. Just stay away from me."

"Yeah, well that's not an option."

"What, you turned gay now too, on top of what ever the hell that was?"Rick asked. Michael threw his hands into the air.

"No, he means you're a part of this now."

"Of what?" Rick said, looking between the two of them. "Like some sick threesome thing?" Before Maria could express her discust, Michael replied.

"What the hell! No, I'm an alien."

"Sorry, what?" Rick said, sticking the tip of his finger in his ear, as though trying to clear gunk from it.

"You heard me."

"Well, you can't be an alien... wait, Roswell, right?"

"Yup."

"Then I was right!" Rick said, fist pumping the air. "I can't wait to tell everyone!" Michael was surprised that it was Maria who grabbed Rick's shoulders.

"No! Don't you get it? Michael will be killed. Dissected if you tell anyone." She said, her eyes full of worry. Rick's mouth was slightly open.

"You're serious. You're aliens?"

"I am, she's not. She's just someone else who found out." Michael said. Maria shrugged.

"Welcome to the club." She said, pulling Rick up by the hand. He looked dazed.

"I can't believe this. I gotta go." He said, picking up his coat, and leaving before they could grab him. They stared after him.

"Think he's gonna tell anyone?" Maria asked, from behind Michael's shoulder. He turned to look at her.

"He'd better not. I think we should wait to call Max until we're sure." Michael said. Maria was about to protest, but decided against it. There was no reason to alarm Max, at least until they got an understanding of Rick. She had almost turned them in, after she found out. But she had adjusted to the idea. She only hoped that Rick could too. "I can't believe I let my powers get out of hand!" Michael said, his hands clasped over his head. "I could be the end to all of us! Damn it!" He said, swinging his hands down.

A/N: My shortest Ch. I know. I'm hoping that Rick will become a new friend to Michael and Maria. Please tell me how you think this story is going. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's been a long couple of weeks! But I had a snow day today, and am able to update! Please review, and let me know how you feel about this story. Thanks

Chapter Seven

Maria was sitting cross legged on the bar counter. She had rescheduled her band meeting. She knew how important the first couple of days after finding the alien secret, was. And she wanted to make sure to be there when Rick showed up again. Michael didn't want her to do anything, but she wasn't going to listen to him. She couldn't do much when it came to the alien secret, but this was one thing that she could do to protect him. The door opened, slightly, and the bell chimed. Maria glanced up in hope, and it was Rick. He looked around uneasily, and stopped short when he saw Maria. She hopped off of the counter, and motioned around. "Don't worry, it's just us. Two humans, talking." Rick nodded, and gulped.

"No Michael?" He asked. Maria chuckled.

"No. He doesn't even know that I'm here right now." Rick made his way slowly into a chair, and placed his face in his hands.

"I've been thinking of all the possible reasons of the alien thing." Rick said. Maria sat across from him.

"And?" She said, her hands under her chin.

"I think you're crazy." He said bluntly.

"Wish I was." She said. She was holding back a chuckle, remembering an almost identical conversation, with Alex. She could feel a frown forming on her face, and tears starting to form. Rick put his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't mean for you to get all weepy! Whatever I said, I'm sorry."

"It's all right." She said, wiping at her eyes. "I was just thinking about a friend of mine. He died two years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How did it happen?" Rick asked. Maria looked at him seriously.

"An alien killed him." She said, her voice morbid. Rick leaned backwards in his chair. His hands through his hair.

" This is real, isn't it?" Rick asked. Maria nodded.

"More serious than a heart attack." Maria said. "You're new to this. I get it. Believe me I do." She said, looking at Rick. "And I know that you're scared, and want to hand us in. But please, please don't. Michael hasn't done anything wrong. He's an alien, just trying to live. Please."

"I don't know." Rick said.

"You don't get it. If they get their hands on him, they'll torture him, then dissect him. They might even grab me to make him comply." Maria stared long and hard at Rick. She remembered sitting in his seat. Thinking that Max, Isabel and Michael were horrible creatures. And that there was no reason not to hand them in. But that was before. Before she became friends with them. Before Liz was in love with Max, before Isabel didn't try to scare her, and most of all, before she fell in love with Michael. Rick would have to make the choice himself, and one option would be the end of Michael, her friends, and perhaps herself.

"Wow. All because Michael lost his cool?" Rick said. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. He'd thought that it was all a big joke. The one new coworkers play on each other. But now, as he was looking at Maria, it was different. She was practically pleading with him. Like he held the future of her existence and Michael's existence in his hands. It was an overwhelming experience. He could barely think with her looking at him like that. But one thought stood out his mind.

"Rick?" Maria asked, her voice tense. Rick had just been sitting there, staring into space, his mouth slightly open.

"Who am I to hand him in?" Rick said. "I just met him. I don't know if he's bad, or good. Nice or mean. I don't know anything about his life. And because of that, I have no right to hand in someone I barely know, to something that could be their end."

"Really?" Maria said, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Really. At least, for now." Rick said. Maria let out a squeal and attack/hugged him. While although taken off guard, he did hug her back.

"Thank you, thank you!" Maria said. "It's going to be so nice to have a friend here! Someone to talk about this with." Maria said, already at the door. She looked back at Rick. "I have a feeling that we will get along fine." She said, and grabbed the door handle. Rick sighed. This conversation hadn't gone the way he had expected. But he had to agree with her, it would be nice to be able to talk to someone about it. His family and friends would think he was crazy. And maybe he was. But it didn't matter. At least he'd have friends to be crazy along with, he smiled to himself.

Maria crept silently into Michael's room. Langley had tried to keep them in separate rooms, but that rarely worked. Only if both were too tired to protest, did they sleep in their designated rooms. Maria knew that Michael was asleep, if the lights being turned off wasn't enough of a sign, then his excessive snoring was. She pulled back the covers softly, so she wouldn't wake him. And crawled in next to him. He was incredibly tired from all the acting training, the job at the bar, and top of that, all the alien stuff. Langley had said that he was going to help Michael with his powers, but so far, none of that was happening. He was "too busy" with producing and finding new stars. And because of that, Michael has lost his cool in front of Rick, and exposed his secret. Michael had been beating himself up about it all week. Maria was starting to like Langley less and less as time went on. He was turning out to be the slim ball producer that she thought he was. The only good thing was the record deal. And sometimes she thought that it was just something to get Michael to agree to come. It sucked, having to work long hours, and hardly seeing Michael. But that was a part of the deal, she knew it, he knew it. And he never complained. Michael stirred, and his arm was thrown over her. She knew that he was probably awake, but she didn't care. She nuzzled closer into his body, breathing him in. Yeah, sometimes he pissed her off, but it was moments like this, that made her forget about that. "I love you Michael." She whispered into his chest. "I love you" There was no response from Michael, but she could have sworn that she felt his arm around her tighten.

A/N: I hope this was alright. Please review to let me know if there is any interest in this story! Thanks.


End file.
